Heathrow Terminal 4 tube station
}} Heathrow Terminal 4 is a London Underground station at Heathrow Airport on the Heathrow branch of the Piccadilly Line. The station is situated in Travelcard Zone 6. The station opened on the 12 April 1986 to serve the then recently opened Heathrow Terminal 4. It is situated on a unidirectional loop tunnel which was constructed between the existing Hatton Cross and Heathrow Terminals 1, 2, 3 stations. The station is one of the few on the London Underground to have only one platform. In-service routing took trains from Hatton Cross to Terminal 4 then Terminals 1, 2, 3 and back to Hatton Cross. On 7 January 2005, both the loop track and the station were closed temporarily in order to allow the construction of a new rail junction to link to the new Heathrow Terminal 5 station. All trains reverted to using the original westbound track from Hatton Cross direct to Heathrow Terminals 1, 2, 3 which was used prior to the opening of Heathrow Terminal 4. For passengers travelling to or from Heathrow Terminal 4, a shuttle bus was provided from Hatton Cross tube station. This situation continued until 17 September 2006 when the loop line and station were reopened following completion of the construction, and with new security and customer announcement technologies in place at the station. Now that the new Heathrow Terminal 5 station has opened, the service pattern is that every other train arriving at Hatton Cross will run via the Heathrow Terminal 4 loop, whilst the alternate trains will run direct to Heathrow Terminals 1, 2, 3 and then continue down the new branch directly to Heathrow Terminal 5. In contrast to the Heathrow Express, London Underground services do not provide free transfer between terminals. Passengers using the Piccadilly Line to travel from Terminal 4 to Terminals 1, 2, 3 would need to purchase a ticket, and no direct services exist in the other direction. Airline passengers connecting between terminals at Heathrow can travel free of charge on the Heathrow Connect to Heathrow Central (Terminals 1, 2, 3). This station is also a popular starting station for those participating in the London Underground Tube Challenge. Gallery Image:Heathrow Terminal 4 tube look east.JPG|Looking east along the sole uni-directional (theoretically westbound) platform, though it is from here that trains head back to central London via Terminals 1,2 & 3 station. Image:Heathrow Terminal 4 tube roundel.JPG|Roundel on platform Image:Piccadilly T5 Extension.JPG|Part of a Piccadilly route map sign showing the stations at Heathrow See also *Heathrow Terminal 4 railway station References Transport links London bus route 203, 482 and 490. External links Heathrow Terminal 4 Hotels Lists the hotels near Heathrow Terminal 4 * Platform of Terminal 4 station. ar:هيثرو تيرمينال 4 (محطة مترو أنفاق لندن) de:Heathrow Terminal 4 (London Underground) fr:Heathrow terminal 4 (métro de Londres) gan:希斯羅拖美拿4站 nl:Heathrow Terminal 4 (metrostation) ja:ヒースロー・ターミナル4駅 (ロンドン地下鉄) no:Heathrow Terminal 4 undergrunnsstasjon nn:Heathrow Terminal 4 undergrunnsstasjon fi:Heathrow'n terminaali 4:n metroasema Category:Piccadilly Line stations Category:Tube stations in Hillingdon Category:Railway stations serving London airports Category:Single platform tube stations 4 Category:Railway stations opened in 1986